justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
4x4
'"4x4"' by ''Miley Cyrus ''is featured on ''Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance 2015 China. Dancers P1 P1 is an animal mascot. It seems to be a yellow pig at best vision. He also wears light grey overalls with pink chains, with one pendant including a unicorn. P2 P2 '''is one of the showgirls in the choreography. She wears a blue jean collared crop top with orange fringe, and her skirt is also the same; blue with orange fringe. She also wears orange leggings underneath and blue booties. She has long orange hair with a faded orange cowboy hat. '''P3 P3 is the other showgirl in the choreography. She wears a bright blue bodysuit along with a pink one piece with two red shoulder pieces. She also wears red boots and a pink gold and black hat. Her hair is in a short black bob. P4 P4 is a human-unicorn. His head is pink with a blue mane, purple lips, and yellow eyelashes. He wears a pink tank top and dark pink loose pants. He also wears black converses. 4x4 coach 1.png|P1 4x4 coach 2.png|P2 4x4 coach 3.png|P3 4x4 coach 4.png|P4 Background The background is an American rodeo show act, with fire shooting from the sides of the floor. The floor also displays the red, white, and blue as we know it with stars all over. Gold Moves There are a total of 3 Gold Moves for this song, all of which are the same: P1: Hit the air with your right hand. P2: 'Shake your hand to the left and kick your right foot was you move forward. '''P3: '''Raise your right hand up to your head as you walk up forward. '''P4: '''Put your hands on your hips. ''All the Gold Moves are done from left to right and require each player to move forward. 4x4 - Gold Move 1, 2 & 3 (P1).png|Gold Move 1, 2 & 3 (P1) 4x4 - Gold Move 1, 2 & 3 (P2).png|Gold Move 1, 2 & 3 (P2) 4x4 - Gold Move 1, 2 & 3 (P3).png|Gold Move 1, 2 & 3 (P3) 4x4 - Gold Move 1, 2 & 3 (P4).png|Gold Move 1, 2 & 3 (P4) Mashup 4x4 has a Mashup with the theme '"Best of JD4" '''and only features dancers from Just Dance 4. Dancers *[[Beauty and a Beat|''Beauty and a Beat]] *''We No Speak Americano'' *''On the Floor'' *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''Beauty and a Beat'' *''Good Feeling'' *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) *[[So What|''So What]] *''Mr. Saxobeat'' *''Beauty and a Beat'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''We No Speak Americano'' *''Super Bass'' *''Call Me Maybe (Alternate) *''Beauty and a Beat *''Good Feeling'' *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) *''On The Floor'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' Appearances in Mashups 4x4 appears in the following Mashup: * You're On My Mind '''(Quatro) Trivia * This is the second song by Miley Cyrus in the series, after We Can't Stop ''on ''Just Dance 2014. ** It is also the first one to be on the official tracklist since We Can't Stop was planned to be released as a DLC in Just Dance 2014. * This is one of the first songs to not be a single on Just Dance. * Banged, piss ''and ''hell are all censored. ** All 3 words are replaced with whip cracks. * Nelly's part got removed because it was too explicit. ** However, he can faintly be heard at the end of the bridge saying "Yeah." * P*ssy tails is replaced with recent pills. * At the beginning of the original song, the footstep sound is heard 4 times. The YouTube gameplay, anyway, features the footstep noise 9 times. Nonetheless, the in-game version has 4 footstep sounds. *P2 looks very similar to Cotton-Eye Joe. ''However she is not the same dancer, as Julia Spiesser left after ''Just Dance 4. * The lyrics, "Who can't you tell?" was changed to "Can't you tell?," but you can still hear "Who." * In the Mashup, the dance starts as soon as the song begins. * P3 greatly resembles one of the right dancers from ''Gangnam Style'' with the hair. * At the end of the Mashup, ''Never Gonna Give You Up'''s pictograms do not sync with the coach. * With only 3 characters, the song has the shortest title in the entire series, along with ''Fun''. * This is the second song in which the cracking of a whip can be heard, after ''Cotton-Eye Joe''. * This is one of four songs to have a Best Of ''Mashup, along with ''Birthday, I Love It, Maps, and Never Can Say Goodbye. * This is the second song to be circus-themed, after'' Funhouse. The third one is ''Circus. ** However, this song is more rodeo themed. Gallery 4x4.jpg|4x4 4x4BG.jpg 033151.jpg Just-dance-2015.jpg|Problem and 4x4 JD2015_GAMESCOM_FINAL_BANNER_1tcm21164249.jpg download (29).jpg|4x4 coaches at E3 2014 196.png|Avatar of P4 (The Unicorn) 4x4_cover.png 4x4mu_cover.png 4x4 170202.gif Videos File:Miley Cyrus 4x4 ft. Nelly (Lyric Video) File:Just Dance 2015 - 4x4 - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2015 - 4x4 - MASH - UP -Best of JD4- - 5 Stars Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Dance Crews Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Songs with censored words Category:Country Songs Category:Pages that won Article of the Month Category:Shortened Songs Category:Clean versions Category:Male Dancers in Female Songs Category:Songs with cut raps Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Rap Elements Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Songs with glitches Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Céline Baron Category:2010's Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:Beta Elements